Baeast boy choice
by Alucard mishima
Summary: A dark past of beast boy's came to for help will he help.or leave to her doom Challenge pick a choice for beast boy


**_Beast boy 's choice_**

 **Disclaimer ( stoic voice) I don't own teen titans just my character.**

it the same thing, the dann thing over and over. My name is Garfield Logan aka beastboy I'm a teen titan member/founder you all know me as a goofball bug really i'm intelligent. The only reason I act like this is because i'm sad why you ask well I not respected. Think about been insulted, slapped, yelled, blame and hell I even been threaten to go to jail ever since the incident this my past has come to visit me given a choice.

 **Six month later.**

Beast boy was playing video games with a online gamer as he about win the alert system came on.

" titans go! " robin shouted _" honestly does he have to shout where all here"_ beastly thought which is true every one is here cyborg eating breakfast with starfire and raven just reading her book. We all got in ours stances ready to fight when the doors open beastly gasp in the door is a African woman wearing a traditional dress ( AN: you can loom up any dress and picture her wearing one ).

" neena " ( AN: hi me again it a make up name don't look it up )

" hello Garfield it years has it not " she said with a smile but beastboy not happy to her

" yes it has you have a lot guts to show your face at me for what you did " beast boy said in Cold neena frowned a little " please Garfield I never meant" she cut off " it didn't matter their blood is on your hands " beast boy said tears slowly came out of his eyes " but Garfield I need your help " she plead " say what you want then leave " beast boy said not caring the sock faces his team had on their face. Robin not liking beast boy attitude " beast boy enough their a civilian asking for our you don't need -"

" shut up robin, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON OR WHAT SHE DID. SO STAY THE HELL OUT MY BUSINESS I DON'T NEED CRAP COMING FROM YOU " beast boy exploded with anger " Garfield please I'm sorry I know what I did was horrible but you have no ideas what I went through" she said angrily That didn't help at all.

" what you went through then tell you what I went through I was attack by a poisonous monkey that almost killed me. My parents went through hell trying to save me I mean literally they didn't eat, sleep and went outside but stay in our house for almost a month until finally they found a cure but didn't work like they wanted to I turned green and years later when I was 10 i can shapeshift into animals. I had though I was a freak but mom change that she made realize I can help people, protect them from harm way but then you came in full jealousy and hate always picking telling me I worthless, always trying to make everything my fault. I try to forgive you but did the one thing I will never forgive you brought the hunters to our village causing them to slaughter everyone and worst of all you cause my parent death so don't dare tell me what you went through because bitch you the one who cause you own dann pain " beast boy said so full pain and anger. Raven walk up to him and slap across the face and mutter 'coward' beast boy so full of rage grab her throat and to the wall neena ran to him trying pull him on he backhanded her away " don't dare call me coward don't you dare you heartless demon " he threw her to floor and walk away.

" wait please Garfield I release them I release the demon monhja "

Beast boy turn " YOU FOOL WHY DID YOU RELEASE THE ANIMAL KING DON'T KNOW HE'LL DOOM THE ENTIRE WORLD WHAT DID HE PROMISE YOU, ME " beast boy roared showing fang in anger.

" he promise to bring back the village please Garfield I beg you " she begging like there no tomorrow beast boy just walk away leaving her in a sobbing mess.

There it is the choice either work with the person who cause my parents murder or leave her to hands of monhja please help me.

AN: hi I'm alucard mishima this a challenge you just a one shot of beast boy choice two can write one of the story: beast boy's fight or beast boy's abandonment if it help you have my permission to adopt my story use for a beginning and write the other for the ending.


End file.
